The Color of White
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Mirana is in exile. Tarrant is living out in the middle of nowhere. What are they to do? After all, they had loved each other, but they never got the chance to admit it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hmm….I'm not sure where this came from, really…it just sort of happened :)**

**I think I may continue it...alright, let me add that to my list of in progress story things... :P**

**Enjoy :D**

**Edit: Thank you, Niphuria, for the suggestion :) I'm just fixing one little thing...**

_**Mirana**_

_Dearest Tarrant Hightopp,_

_I am sorry to have to inform you of my departure on such short notice. Queen Iracebeth has forced me into exile at the Castle of Marmoreal. I had hoped to be able to tell you in person, but I am to leave this evening. Only the Ladies of the Court are to come with me, no one else. I am sure that this will all be over soon and I will be able to see you again. I was beginning to think that, maybe, we could- never mind. It's not fer usal, as you would probably say._

_I'm thinking about you, and how you feel about this mess. I wonder if you'll miss me. Iracebeth doesn't, and neither does anyone as of today. I'll miss _you_, for certain, and I can't wait until we can meet again. Until then, I would advise you to stay away from me, as Iracebeth would easily have your head ordered off._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Mirana of __Crims__. No, Mirana of Marmoreal_

As I signed off on the letter, I wished that I'd written more. He deserved a bit of a better explanation, didn't he not?

_**Oh dear, I'm picking up on the Tweedles' speech. **_

At the thought of the Tweedles, my eyes welled up with tears once again. I would miss all of my friends- I'd be completely alone in exile until our Champion, Alice, came to the rescue.

With those pessimistic thoughts in mind, I shoved the letter into and envelope, sealed it, and passed it on to the postman that had patiently waited for me to finish. I sighed deeply and began packing my belongings. Marmoreal was mostly white, nothing like the blue castle we had here at Crims. So I stripped myself of my pretty blue dress and donned a white one instead. I shut my closet full of colorful clothes for the last time. As we pulled up to Marmoreal in the carriage not 30 minutes later, I made a decision.

White is such a boring color.


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuing…**

_**Mirana (Flashback)**_

I was crying- no, sobbing- as the news was delivered. Of course, when the men entered the room, my sobs stopped instantly and I wiped away the tears, putting a half-smile on my face. The entire Hightopp Clan had been wiped out, as well as my Court and Champion. Nothing seemed to be working in my favor as of late and I was feeling a bit anxious all the time now. I had, unfortunately, let down my guard this afternoon at the Festival of Hightopps and look what had become of it! Everyone was dead; gone. Perhaps…perhaps my hatter was still alive? I hadn't the courage to ask the man in front of me, nor the man next to the first man. I stood slowly, my frame shaking in the tiniest bit. I smiled at the men and dismissed them. Once they were gone, I stopped acting like a Queen- no one was around to see it.

I dropped limply in my throne and buried my face in my hands, leaning over so that my elbows rested on my knees. I sobbed quietly, hoping that no one could hear me. What I needed least was for someone to see how weak I was right now, especially one of Iracebeth's people. I could hardly believe when I heard that there were certain people that actually supported her.

I jumped slightly when a hand touched my back, rubbing it gently. I looked up at the intruder and smiled weakly. Absolem. He always knew when something was wrong. I was half-happy that he could be a human right now. He had always been like a father to me, after my own had died. He knelt down beside me- as he was tall enough- and wrapped his arms around my thin body, letting me cry into his shoulders. I hated crying. It was that simple. Anything that had to do with showing my emotions or letting my people see my weaknesses made me feel absolutely terrible.

"Mirana, love, please. I need to tell you something and all this crying isn't making it easier on you or me." My cries ceased as I waited hopefully for what I wanted to hear- that Tarrant had survived. As a smile graced the humanized-caterpillar/butterfly, I felt like I could fly! He wasn't dead, not after all that had happened.

* * *

Standing behind the man that I certainly loved, I began to see the affect that this whole ordeal had on him. He was muttering to himself, something that happened very rarely. I could barely believe the words he was saying.

"This place is like a hole- filled with people who are filled with shit. No one gives a rat's ass about what happens to the Hightopps, do they? No. Never. Who would even try? We only make the clothes for everyone, make their hats, bed linens, everything and they don't even care!" He shouted, pacing around the room.

"Mr. Hightopp, please, calm down," I whispered timidly. I had yet to call him Tarrant to his face.

"All my people- dead! I've got no one left, no one at all!" he let yelled, letting out a mad cackle. "I've got no more family, no more friends!" I inhaled sharply. Was I not his friend?

"I am your friend though, Mr. Hightopp," I whispered, slowly approaching him. He turned in a matter of one second and glared at me. I'd seen his eyes glow yellow, red, and blue- all colors of intense heat. But, now, they were white. White, as I had studied, was the hottest of them all.

White, I decided then, was my least favorite color.


End file.
